Pups Get Spots
This is a short story created by SmokythePolicePup. Summary Trapper, Faith, and Dodge love playing together but noticed that everyone has pets but them. They go to their parents to see if they can have one but Smoky insists they will not get a pet. Will the pups be able to convince him to get them a pet or will they miss out? Characters Main: *Trapper *Faith *Dodge *Smoky *Kailey *Spots Minor: *Rocky *Tundra (Mentioned) *Sage *Aurora *Winter Story It was a bright sunny morning in Adventure Bay. Smoky was out on patrol with Chase and his pups were still sleeping in their bedroom. That was until one pup ran in. "Morning guys!" Sage said as he walked into the room waking up Trapper and Faith. Trapper opened his eyes slightly looking at his older cousin before trying to go bak to sleep like Dodge. Faith, meanwhile, stretched her hind legs and let out a yawn before sitting up. She looked over at Trapper trying to sleep and picked up her pillow and threw it at him. "Trapper, get up! Don't be rude!" Faith said as the pillow caused Trapper to leap in the air before glaring at his little sister annoyed. "Why do I have to get up? It's the weekend!" Trapper responded. "Anyways, Dodge is still sleeping!" "He's deaf, remember? He couldn't possibly hear Sage come in" Faith said as she gently shook Dodge causing him to open his eyes. She then wrote: "Morning Dodge! Sage is here to play!" "Morning Faith! Morning Trapper! Morrning Sage! Dodge is excited to play with Dodge's family!" Dodge said sticking his tongue out excited. Faith giggled and pet her baby brother on the head. "We're excited to play too!" Faith replied. "So ready to head to the park Sage?" Trapper asked. "Sure! But first wanna see mine and Aurora's pet Chester? He's a sugarglider!" Sage asked. His cousins looked surprised. They have lived at the Lookout together for their whole lives and they didn't know the others had pets. "You guys have pets?" Trapper asked surprised. Sage smiled and nodded. "Sure do! Me and Aurora share Chester, Winter has Snowdrop, who is a fox, and Summer has a sheep named Skitt!" "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Trapper said as Faith finished writing down the conversation to Dodge and then the four of them ran out of the Lookout. Five minutes later, the pups arrive to Aurora feeding Chester an apple. "Aww he looks soooo cute!" Faith said as the pups approach the little sugarglider. "You guys are so lucky to have a pet! Dad won't let us get one!" "Did you try asking him?" asked Aurora. "Well..... no we haven't, but I'm afraid that he will say no" Faith replied sighing. "You will never know until you ask" Sage said with a paw on her shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe Uncle Smoky will get you guys a pet! Just remember that if he says yes, taking care of one is a lot of responsibility. You need to feed it, clean up after it, and make sure its healthy. "Dodge hopes Daddy gives Trapper, Faith, and Dodge a pet!!!!" Dodge says with a lot of excitement in his voice. His siblings nod in agreement. "So do we buddy!" Trapper wrote on Dodge's notepad. "Let's head to Mom and Dad and ask!" "Okay! Bye Sage! Bye Aurora! Bye Chester! We'll be back right after we ask our parents!" The twins say as Dodge waves goodbye and the twins run to where Smoky and Kailey were lying on the grass looking up at the clouds as the warm summer wind blew across their fur. "What does that cloud look like Smoky?" Kailey asked smiling as she gazed at the clouds. Smoky concentrated on the cloud before giving his response. "Looks like a bone!" Smoky said drooling slightly. This made Kailey giggle. "Are you sure you aren't just hungry?" Kailey replied still giggling. "Well, I guess I am kinda hungry, but it does look like a bone to me." Just then, they noticed their three pups running up to them. Trapper and Faith led the way and little Dodge comes running up behind them. Both parents smiled at their young pups. "Hey guys, what's up?" Smoky asked as the pups approached them catching their breath. "We were kinda wondering Dad..." Faith started. "Can we get a pet?" Trapper finished. Smoky and Kailey looked at each other before looking back at their pup. The three of them had pleading eyes as they anxiously awaited their parents' response. "Why would you want a pet?" Kailey asked as Dodge finally caught up to the twins. "Well, Sage, Aurora, and Winter have pets and so do some of the other pups!" Trapper replied. "So you want a pet just because everyone else has one?" Their mother questioned. "Not just because of that. We also think it would be really fun to have a pet! We would take care of it, feed it, and play with it! We promise we'll take good care of our pet!" Faith answered as the three pups continued to give their parents pleading eyes. Smoky pulled Kailey aside and quietly talked to her. They came back and Smoky had his answer. "Pups, your mother and I talked it out and we decided that you pups are still too young to adopt a pet!" Smoky said which caused the pups' ears to droop in disappointment. "But we promise we'll take care of it!" Faith said. "I'm sorry Faith but maybe when you're Sage, Aurora, and Winter's age, we'll consider getting you a pet" Kailey replied hugging her pups. "We aren't doing this to be mean, we're doing it because its too soon." "We understand..." Faith said as the three pups walked back to their cousins disappointed. As the three pups walked back to their cousins to continue playing, Rocky walked by them and up to his little brother and sister-in-law. "Hey guys! How come you won't get your pups a pet? My pups got pets and it taught them responsibility and how to care for something that depends on them to survive!" Rocky asks as Smoky sits up after having just laid back down to enjoy the weather. "Because we already bought them a pet! Tundra helped us pick out a cute little guy that we know the pups would love and be able to take care of!" Smoky said. "Yeah! It's a spotted white and brown hamster! We are planning on surprising the pups before bedtime tonight!" Kailey added sitting up as a gentle breeze blew across their fur. "Wanna see bro?" Smoky asked as he wagged his tail excited about the little secret he and Kailey were keeping. "Sure! I'd love to! Lead the way!" Rocky said as they walked to Smoky and Kailey's pup house. Smoky pulled out a little container with a sheet over it. Smoky uses his teeth to pull off the cloth revealing a hamster sleeping in a see-through container. "Aww he looks adorable little bro! What's his name?" "We're going to let the pups decide! I hope it's Smoky Jr!" Smoky said excited. "There already is a Smoky Jr! It's your nephew, Aryana's son!" Kailey said giggling as Smoky blushes slightly embarrassed. Rocky smiled at the two as he said his goodbyes so he could meet Tundra and his pups for dinner. Smoky and Kailey went back to looking at the clouds and pretty soon it was dinner time. "Hey pups, eat up! We got a surprise for you after dinner!" Kailey said as her three pups started eating out of their bowls. "I hope we get treats!" Trapper said in-between chews of his pup food. "Don't talk with your mouth full Trapper!" Smoky said as he got his and Kailey's dinner. The two parents began to eat their dinner, It was a little while later that the pups finished their meals and were waiting anxiously for the surprise as their parents finshed their meals. When they finished, Smoky walked them out to the pup house where the covered container was. Each pup looked as it curious as to what it is. "Pups, meet your new pet!" Smoky and Kailey yelled as Smoky took off the sheet revealing the cute little spotted white and brown hamster which opened its eyes revealing tiny brown eyes. "A hamster!!!!!" The three pups yelled as Smoky took their pet out of the container. and handed it to Faith. "I thought we weren't old enough for a pet." Faith said as the hamster nuzzled into her fur. "Auntie Tundra helped us find a pet suitable for you pups! And you guys get to name him!" Kailey said smiling at the excited pups in front of her. "We should let Dodge name him since he's the youngest!" Faith said looking at Dodge writing what she was saying. "Agreed!" Trapper wrote. Dodge got all excited with his tail wagging a mile a minute. He gets to be the one to name the new addition to their family. He thought deeply about what name would be suitable for the little hamster. That's when it hit him! "Dodge wanna name him Spots since he has brown spots!" Dodge said sticking out his tongue excited. "We like that name!" Trapper and Faith said at the same time as Trapper held Spots now. "Spots likes to sleep a lot but we got him a hamster ball so he can play with you guys outside!" Smoky said as he showed him the ball along with hamster food. "Also, he needs to be fed every day! We fed him today but every day you pups need to take turns feeding him!" "We will Daddy!" The pups say as Kailey puts Spots back in his hamster container with Spots going over to a corner of the box and falls back asleep. Kailey notices the three little pups start to yawn. "You guys had a big day, I think it's time for bed. You got pup-school tomorrow!" Kailey said as she walked the pups to their bedroom along with Smoky "Goodnight Mom! Goodnight Dad!" The pups said as they got into their beds and began to drift off to sleep. Smoky and Kailey kissed each pup on the forehead before leaving the room. "Goodnight pups!" They replied as the door closed behind them. The pups dreamt that night about all the fun they will have with their new pet Spots. The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Fanon shorts Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories